Talk:Ethereal Light
No idea why you would heal with an EASILY interrupted spell.--Life Infusion 10:32, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Because at the high end, it heals about 44% more than orison for the same energy. I could see it being used in GvG by a backline monk. --68.142.14.36 12:07, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::It heals a LOT more than Orison for the same cost. Easily interrupted is, I think, to prevent players from using it as an Uber self-heal and go solo all the areas in the game (the cast time is too fast for someone who is not focusing on you to stop you). So, it's a cheap WoH. Or use it with Mist Form? --Karlos 12:33, 28 March 2006 (CST) :::Mist form doesn't prevent it, the same as how you can still get interrupted by a savage slash with mist form on. You get hit, you just don't take damage. --68.142.14.36 12:48, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::::Backline monks will like this a lot. Even in PvE, you can stay back enough not to get hit most of the times. --Xeeron 17:47, 28 March 2006 (CST) :::::In my experience in PvE, most of the time you'd be dealing with very fast interrupts (less than one second) would be with high level mesmers. You'd be dishing out lots of hex removals and regeneration instead of straight heals in that case. I'd only be worried about ranger interrupts, but as long as you aren't getting targetted in the first place and are fairly far back this shouldn't be a huge problem. :::::One of my beefs with the current (Prophecies) monk elites is that you get quickly locked in to using WoH and are not able to make use of many other elites without running out of energy very quickly. Not to mention WoH is "other ally", and Ethereal Light is "ally" (although it obviously does not dish out the same healing power as WoH). This spell may just find its way on to my skill bar. --aCynicalPie 01:38, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Using this with something that prevents being interrupted, such as Mantra of Concentration, Mantra of Resolve, or (less so) Glyph of Concentration may prove interesting. - Greven 02:50, 21 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::This spell has become a staple skill of my PvE heal monk. I use it all the time and it hardly ever gets interrupted. If a monk is getting shot in PvE you aren't a very good monk. If a warrior is hitting on you, you can even time it between their swings - I've used it as a self-heal when being attacked without interruption. It's the only Factions non-elite monk skill I use, a great addition to the game in my opinion. I think the people saying it's worthless haven't actually tried it, dismissing it due to what they perceive as too large a disadvantage. ::::For PvE I personally prefer Healing Whisper over this, as it's spammable and heals about the same. (5 second recharge to 1 for HW). I'm not saying it's better, but in higher level areas being able to spam off heals to the party members who are getting wailed on often helps (Until your energy hits the bottom.) However this, agreed, says "Ally", which makes it a much better choice for areas like RA (When using Haste and/or H Boon) and GvG. I never even considered this skill until Nightfall came out to speed up cast times. if u run healer's boon, this is a must. only problem with my HB build is that it doesnt have a spammable heal like orison. to all u orison haters: the only reason the skill was made was to have a 2 second recharge full range powerful w/ HB heal. but anyway, beautiful skill (Ethereal Light0> --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 16:31, 13 March 2007 (CDT) More for PvE imo, because the monks aren't getting battered like in PvP. Makes for a good heal. User:Chief Savage Man 20:08, 14 May 2007 (CDT) I don't see any connection between this and Jamei's Gaze. They have completely different cast times, recharge and cost. Furthermore JG is other ally whereas this is any ally. Removing it from related skills unless someone sees any other connections except that they both heal for more tan a usual spell. Seb2net 13:16, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Related Skills Should Heal Other really be considered a related skill? Heal Other can only heal other teammates, which means it can't be used as a self-heal. Also, Ethereal Light is easily interrupted and only heals for about half as much as heal other.--marcopolo47 22:19, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :I don't think any of the "related" skills actually act like Ethereal Light. Its the only monk spell that is easily interrupted, and that alone puts it into its own category. Just because it costs 5 energy, heals yourself/party members, and shares an attribute with another spell doesn't make them related. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 01:04, 27 September 2007 (CDT) Changed related skills to those which have a powerful heal balanced by a drawback, which is the point of this skill. Zulu Inuoe 05:37, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Gift isn't really ever run by any Healing monks, so it's not much of a drawback...I think you're correct, though, the related skills should be more like that rather than Orison or GoL. Although the drawback of Orison is that it gives you Avatar of Noob Monk :) (T/ ) 05:41, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::Heh. You could possibly use Healing Whisper/Ethereal Light on a prot monk PvE though. Zulu Inuoe 05:42, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, a nice build is... ...similar to the Berserking Aurochs. Devo to use while GoH's disable is working, Holy Haste after HB works, all your Heals are pretty super powerful. PvP this wouldn't work because it lacks defenses, but yeah, works fine in PvE. (T/ ) 05:47, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Something I've used for jokes PvP is: :::Or something like that, I can't remember, it's been awhile. Zulu Inuoe 05:50, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::That's...pretty bad...except in maybe RA lol. I've never liked Blessed Light much, 10 energy cost is too much of a gamble. Divine Intervention is a great save, like Infuse if you know what you're doing, but has long recharge. Watchful Healing is underrated..."Lolol he's Shatter fodder now! OMGWTF he got healed whatzors?!?!!111one" (T/ ) 05:55, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I knot it's pretty bad, and Blessed Light is ftl, but I've always loved the idea of "Divine Favor based Healing". Zulu Inuoe 05:56, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Divine Favor actually has a lot of nice skills, but rarely are they used together. It's mostly a nice attribute for the passive bonus effect. (T/ ) 06:01, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::A man can dream, just like how every day I try to make a functioning offensive Smiter build. The buff to Restful Breeze helps, but it's still so hard.. Zulu Inuoe 06:02, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Smiter's Boon is nice for general-purpose Smiters to be a little more utility-minded, but I will always agree with folks like you who think that Smiting is underpowered offensively...even with armor-ignoring damage and even with double to Undead. (T/ ) 06:04, 19 November 2007 (UTC)